Some conventional computerized environments require successful user authentication before providing user access. For example, suppose that a user is required to provide a username, a password, and a biometric reading in order to obtain access to a computer. Examples of a suitable biometric reading include a fingerprint scan, a retina scan, a voice scan and a facial scan.
During authentication, authentication circuitry retrieves a profile of the user from a database based on the username provided by the user (i.e., who the user claims to be). The profile identifies an expected password (e.g., a one-time password, a static password, etc.) and an expected biometric reading.
Next, the authentication circuitry compares the password provided by the user to the expected password. Additionally, the authentication circuitry compares the biometric reading provided by the user to the expected biometric reading. If the authentication circuitry finds that the passwords match each other and that the biometric readings match each other, authentication is successful and the authentication circuitry provides the user with access to the computer. However, if the authentication circuitry finds either that the passwords do not match or that the biometric readings do not match, authentication is unsuccessful and the authentication circuitry does not provide the user with access to the computer.